A Dying Rose in Silent Wind
by MyNeoRose
Summary: Ruby Rose feels like she's chained up, she's been for months, so it's time for a certain Ice cream girl to set her free. *edit* sorry if i seemed rude (an a-hole.) in the comments, but i will most likely only be doing oneshots, since i have enough trouble coming up with 1 good chapter as it is...but...I might try just for you guys/gals/binary pals.


**A/N: (I got the ideas of ruby breakibg through the metaphorical chain, and noose, from a fanfic called Rose Garden, by Jin0uga, it's a Ruby fanfic that ships Emerald, and Ruby, i got a lot of inspiration from it, it's really good, so check it out**

 **Story: Rose garden**

 **https/s/10765029/1/Rose-garden**

' _Text Message_ '

'Thoughts'

A noose around her neck, the feeling of being tied down, bound by society. The feeling of not truly being free, chains wrapped around her keeping her in place. These are multiple ways to describe how she felt, she who hoped someone could come and save her, break the chains of society, save her from that noose. Someone who could set her free. This is the story of Ruby Rose, and how a love set her free.

It was night time, at beacon, the air was at a cool 45 degrees; the wind blowing lightly; stars litterd the night sky. The flowers, and grass swayed, and danced to the beat of a hooded girl who paced back and forth along them. This girl is the lovely Mrs. Ruby Rose, who although seems all happy, and cheerful to others, is desperately struggling. Struggling to just grasp onto the world, just trying to keep herself together. This girl might consider herself depressed. She felt a large hole in a stomach, that was never there before, one that's been only growing bigger as the months went by. She felt a huge burden on her shoulders weighing her down, she felt as if she was locked in a small room, she barely fits in nothing to do, and no one to help. She felt so lonely, she felt as if she ever told anyone it wouldn't even matter.

She didn't know what to do more, she no longer enjoyed the things she use to, no joy in what she loved before, she felt nothing, life to her became dull, and meaningless. She tried to figure out what it was she was missing. More friends? Better grades? A new weapon? But as much as she tried to fix herself, she only drove herself farther into the ground, feeling more hopeless than ever. However tonight the solution will present itself, love, from an icecream of a person.

P.O.V on 2nd character.

She was sitting in a tree, watching the red caped girl Ruby, pace back and forth, the girl that stole her heart when she first saw her on a screen months ago. She had watched her for about an hour, examining her body, admiring her, from afar. Ruby was here before her, she had no idea how long she had been here, but when Neo first saw her, she was sitting on the bench, and neo got in the tree just watched her, thinking about all the time she's seen Ruby. Eventually after twenty minutes Ruby got off the bench and started pacing in an oval, about 5ft. Wide. After about 40 minutes Neo got bored of this, and jumped off the tree landing on the ground silently, right behind Ruby, who didn't notice. When Neo took a step forward, she reached an arm out, to tap Ruby on the shoulder, but Ruby kept on walking and she missed. Instead Neo stomped on the ground, and broke Ruby out of her 'trance'

Ruby-ish P.O.V

Ruby turned around, and saw an ice cream cosplaying girl waving at her. "Oh...uhm sorry about that….how long were you standing there?" Ruby asked, staying where she was. Neo closed the distance, and handed Ruby the scroll in her hand, with a message Neo already type on it. " _What are you thinking about? Why are you pacing at 1:00am, too think about it_?" Ruby finished reading the message. "Oh, uhm it's nothing that you need to worry about." She said a bit too fast, and gave a sheepish laugh. Ruby awkwardly stood there waiting for a response, Neo got tired, and pointed to her scroll, then opened her hand. "Oh uhm right, sorry." Ruby apologized, and gave Neo her scroll back, who typed at insane speeds, and, gave it back to Ruby. "Are you..y'now... mute?" Ruby asked before reading Neo's response Neo gave a nod, and Ruby proceeded to read the text.

 _"For one, i'm a selective mute, so I only speak on very rare occasions, and two I know your lying, I can see it in your eyes, you're lying, you're going through something aren't you? And for three I don't usually care about other people's problems, however you're special to me, so don't try to ignore me."_ Ruby's eyes widened "how could she tell? Also what does she mean i'm special to her? She was curious about both things, but chose to ask the girl what she meant about her being special to her. "How am I special?" Ruby asked, and handed the scroll back to Neo. Neo took the phone, and typed a response within seconds, then handed it back to Ruby. " _It's a bit embarrassing, but I think you're really cute :)_ ." This response surprised ruby, and her face lit up a little, she felt her the hole in her stomach become smaller.

 **The chains start to loosen.** **The noose starts to tear.**

"T-thank you for the compliment." Ruby said looking down at the ground in slight embarrassment. Neo taps her arm, and Ruby looked at her, and she pointed to the nearest bench, before grabbing Ruby's hand and walking over there, she sit down, and patted the spot next to her for Ruby who complied. Neo put her hand on Ruby's face, and gave her a look, a comfirting look that show's Neo really did care.

Ruby needed a couple seconds, then she hugged Neo back, and just started crying. She cried out her sorrows

The noose is close to ripping

The chain are loose

Neo just sat there, rubbing Ruby's back, and listend to her cry, and tell her what she was going through, she remembered the first time she saw her, on a video recorded by Cinder. She was interested in the cute red hooded girl, and did some investigation, she learned all she could about her, and by the end was head over heels for her. Ruby eventually broke the hug, she was wiping the tears from her eye, still snifling. Ruby looked up at Neo and asked. "Why...why do you care so much, why a I worth all this?" A text message was expected, but instead a scratchy voice that had not been used in years came out.

"I...It's because i...Lu-Love you, my...gem? Neo said with much difficulty, and coughed when she finished.

The chains shatterd, and piled ontop of Ruby.

The noose broke, Ruby fell to the ground.

Ruby lit up, a torch was lit to a her darkness, that had swallowed her up, now she just needed to take a step. However Ruby was still scared, she froze not knowing what to do. "Did I scare her, did i hurt her...I shouldn't have done this, this was a bad idea." Neo stood up, and tried to run, but Ruby grabbed her arm. "I-I think...no, I know, I love you too." Ruby said as she looked down at the ground

Ruby crawled out from under the chains.

Ruby ripped off her noose.

All is needed is to unlock the door, and set her free, the key, a kiss.

Neo freezes, in suprise, she sits back down next to Ruby, she's full of adreniline from the excitement of Ruby loving her back. Neo can't wait, she closes her eyes, and closes the distance. Ruby does the same, their noses are touching.

Bliss, Joy, Freedom, Loved. These are all ways you can describe how these two girls felt at this moment.

The door is unlocked, and Neo pushes it open, she runs over to Ruby and tackle hugs Ruby, Neo kisses Ruby.

"I love you, I love you so much I never want to be away from you anymore."

"I love you my Neopolitan"


End file.
